Captured Moments
by Breyvan
Summary: A place for all my one shots related to this couple, there will be humor, romance and pain - unless stated otherwise, they do not relate to one another and stand on their own.
1. Effects

**Title: **Effects**  
>Summary:<strong> Soifon believed her day was going to be same usual routine when she woke up that morning, that is, until Yoruichi dropped by to see her - one shot.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor/Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Effects<strong>

Soifon stood observing her troops practicing their usual training routine; she had assumed the day would have passed as usual only she sensed a familiar reiatsu heading this way and knew she may as well throw all of her plans out the window since that always seemed to happen anyway when _she _showed up.

Something that set Soifon on further edge was that something was wrong as well, her reiatsu kept spiking erratically and for someone dubbed 'The Goddess of Flash,' she was certainly taking her time to arrive.

Soifon's strategic mind began to work out any possible reasons for this and prepared herself for the worst, Yoruichi could've have been injured, most likely poisoned judging by her former mentor's strange use of her spiritual pressure, this also explained why she was heading for Squad 2 instead of the Squad 4, she most likely believed Soifon could find a cure for her faster.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOI!" Yoruichi called out to Soifon once she finally appeared in the training grounds and continued to rush straight at the captain.

"Yoruichi – SAMAAAAAAA!" Soifon shrieked as Yoruichi did not stop and crashed right into her, the collision was enough to knock her down to the ground and the two were sent flying backwards, skidding along the ground for several metres, Soifon taking the brunt of the force since she was trapped underneath.

Soifon cracked an eye open once she was certain they had come to a stop and blushed furiously when she saw that Yoruichi had nuzzled her head quite happily into her bosom, her arms wrapped around Soi's tiny frame, keeping her locked in that position in case Soifon tried to move. Soi's face only turned a deeper shade of red when she noticed her entire squad had stopped training to observe the strange scene unfolding.

"W-whaaa-areyou doing Y-Yoruichi-sssama." Soifon stammered out uncontrollably, failing to sit up since Yoruichi was still on top of her.

"Mmmm you smell so goooood." Yoruichi hummed peacefully while rubbing her face against Soifon.

"Y-Y-Yooruu..." Soifon couldn't finish her sentence since she didn't have any clue on what to make of it all.

Soi's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she felt Yoruichi's wandering hand slip through the folds of her uniform, she grabbed Yoruichi's wrist in an instant and pulled it free of her clothing.

"What are you doing?" she frantically hissed back at the older woman while casting a swift glance at the stunned faces of her troops, certain she spotted one of two men retreating from the scene while covering their noses.

"You're so soft and warmmm." Yoruichi purred and made a show of nuzzling into Soi's body, completely oblivious to the scene she was creating.

"My Office. Now." Soifon told Yoruichi as firmly as she possibly could, which wasn't much given the situation though she was able get out from under Yoruichi and back on her two feet. Yoruichi frowned at the loss of contact and flopped onto Soifon, who managed to hold steady under her weight this time round. The two stood at the front of the training grounds, Yoruichi draped across Soifon, her frown gone now that she was holding her little bee again, Soifon gripped tightly onto Yoruichi the more the older woman leaned onto her till it felt like she was the only thing keeping Yoruichi upright.

"What are you all staring at? Back to work!" Soifon shouted at her men, all of which had been transfixed by comical sight. Not wanting to waste any time to see if they did resume their training, Soifon led Yoruichi to her office where she could deal with the woman there. Clearly whatever was affecting Yoruichi had to be very powerful to make her lose control of her actions in such a manner, this also meant it could be potentially dangerous the longer it went untreated.

She carefully deposited Yoruichi on the sofa Yoruichi had bought her a while ago now and was frozen in place at the sight of Yoruichi rubbing herself against the chair, her mind wandering at the sounds of pleasure Yoruichi started to hum passionatly as she arched her back against the soft material. Soifon mentally shook herself and retreated away from sight, busying herself by locating some of the standard antidotes in her cupboard.

"When exactly did you start to f- Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon nearly dropped the small vial in her hand when Yoruichi actually rubbed her head along Soi's right shoulder blade and across her back to her other arm in such a way that Soifon instantly thought the movements were that of a cat greeting someone.

"I've missed you bee," Yoruichi purred after ducking under Soi's left arm and continued to rub the side of her head across Soi's body, Soifon felt her blush return tenfold as Yoruichi's head pressed into her chest yet again. She grabbed Yoruichi and held her at arm's length, if she was going to have any chance at working out what was wrong, she needed a clear head and Yoruichi's actions were lighting a fire inside her body.

"What happened to you?" Soifon asked, giving Yoruichi a gentle shake to get her attention since it seemed she was only interested in keeping as much contact with Soifon as possible since she had weaved her arms around Soi's and the captain swore Yoruichi was padding her with her fingers. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought Yoruichi was acting exactly like a cat only in her human form which didn't make any sense.

"Kisuke, he-"

"He what?" A frown formed across Soifon's brow at hearing that name and the fact that it was the first time she had been able to get a good look at Yoruichi's eyes, they were fully dilated.

"We made a bet." Yoruichi trailed off, she was more focused in her attempts to get closer to Soi's body again and she didn't understand why her little bee was denying her, they had been together for some time now.

"What bet?" Soifon pressed the matter while doing her dam best to hold Yoruichi off.

"He said catnip would affect me the same way in my human form as it does when I'm transformed."

"C-catnip?" Soifon repeated, utterly stunned by this revelation – Yoruichi used this to her advantage and pounced on the shorter woman, knocking her to the ground once more and snuggled up against her body quite happily.

"Mmmm, said I'd be too strong for that to be true and I proved him wrong." Yoruichi stated proudly

Soifon merely blinked up at the ceiling while listening to the sound of Yoruichi purring away on top of her. She had to hide a chuckle when Yoruichi nudged her hand, already knowing what she was after; Soifon began to stroke Yoruichi's hair softly.

"Oh yes, you proved him wrong alright." Soifon replied with a smirk, though made a metal note to tell a certain someone off for drugging her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just a very quick little piece of fluff that popped into my head yesturday and wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it out.  
>(Actually inspired by the actions of my own cat not leaving me alone after getting her paws on some catnip.)<br>Must admit, I think it was lot funnier in my head than when I tried to write it out - hopefully it made you smile at least and if not, I know I have to work on writing comedy scenes then lol.

Hope you enjoyed it *fingers crossed*


	2. Colossal

**Title: **Colossal  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Soifon gets a reminder of Yoruichi's strength while in her service  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Aventure/Friendship

* * *

><p><strong>Colossal<strong>

_Breathe, level out you're pacing and breathe, _Soifon ran through the basic tips of running, repeating over and over again like a mantra though not because she had forgotten them, it was more of a distraction if anything at that moment.

_Keep breathing, that's the key, bre_ – The ground beneath her feet shook violently, accompanied by a thunderous crash somewhere behind her. The sound of the others screaming punctured the air. Her vision lurched dangerously as she lost her footing from the vibrations and she fell sideways as the tremors continued to rumble throughout the ground and up through her very legs, shaking her very bones.

All her years of training and experience kicked in and Soifon was able to turn her fall into a roll and sprang back to her feet in a matter of seconds and continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

It was then she spotted a fellow comrade running ahead of her unsheathe his zanpakuto as he pivoted effortlessly and began to run back the way he came, they would pass by one another in a few seconds. Her only thought when she saw the desperation in his eyes as they passed one another was: _Idiot, he won't stand a chance. _She knew deep down she should have stopped him somehow but that would waste precious time she needed to stay alive. _There's no point in dying for a fool, _she told herself grimly and prayed that his sacrifice would at least buy her some more time.

She risked a quick glance behind her when she heard the brave fool call out a battle cry as he leapt into the air at the giant beast, swinging his zanpakuto high above his head. He was brave in his attempt, but a fool none the less, his jump barely got him level with the creature's hand and it swatted him aside like a bug, sending his body flying off uncontrollably into the distance. There was no time to let the sight affect her for the giant beast was already in the process of advancing on the retreating group of shinigami which included herself.

Its giant foot loomed dangerously over the group as one step made by the monster was more than enough to cover any distance they had gained. A cold shiver ran down her spine as the huge beast brought its foot down upon them. _It's toying with us, _Soifon realised as she dove sideways, successfully getting out from under the danger zone as the foot came crashing down on top of them. Most of her comrades were able to escape in but one was not so lucky, from the pitch of the scream, the person had been female.

The ground felt like it would split open from the strength of hollow at any moment and being so close to the point of contact made it impossible for Soifon to get up without the vibrations knocking her down again. She lay still and waited for the earth to recover and for the first time, was able to study their attacker in finer detail since she didn't need to concentrate on running. It looked like any other hollow she had encountered only its size was the most outstanding difference. This hollow had to be over 60 meters tall and she knew it could squash her easily with just the palm of its hand since its clawed foot was the width of an average sized house.

_How did they hide this for so long? _Soifon couldn't believe that the group of rebels that had been hiding out in the vast plains surrounding the Soul Society they had been sent to kill could really keep such a great monster hidden for so long, the sheer size and strength of this hollow must mean that the leader behind this was very strong indeed…_or just incredibly lucky, _she added on with an afterthought when she remembered the hollow crushing one of the men they had been tracking when he tried to tell it what to do.

"Riko!" a man yelled out, pain and desperation filled his voice and Soifon assumed this was the name of the woman who had been killed. The enraged man unleashed wave after wave of kido blasts at the hollow's leg, they bounced off of the muscular skin without leaving a trace and it didn't even look like the oversized hollow had felt any of them.

_This is nuts, we can't even escape this thing, let alone harm it! _Soifon wracked her brain for ideas as she started to run away from the hollow as it began to take another step, the crazed man was still firing kido spells at the hollow left and right while the others were following her example and running for their lives.

"We can't lead it back to the Seireitei!" she heard someone call out and recognised the voice as Kuro's, the 9th seated officer. _He's right…if this thing uses a cero blast it would be devastating._

"How are we going to get help – we need our captain!" the person beside Soifon questioned while what remained of their original party grouped together, still running as fast as they could to escape the pursing hollow. Despite their grim situation, Soifon couldn't but hope their captain did not come to their aid; she hated to think of Yoruichi dying at the hands of this hollow in trying to save them.

"We need a distraction -" they all lost their footing when the hollow's foot crashed into the ground, cracks ripped through the earth, tearing the dry land around its foot apart. Only one person fell down this time but they got back on their feet and caught up to the running group. "Someone has to make a break for it while the rest stop it from following." Soifon finished telling them her idea, knowing that the ones who remained would most likely be dead before help could arrive, only 5 of them remained out of the 20 that were sent, including the man who had become lost in his rage of emotions and was still firing kido at the hollow.

"I can't think of anything better either," the 9th seated office replied grimly. "Ryu!" He called out to men running at the head of group, "Go for help, we'll try and keep it here." Ryu didn't waste any breath acknowledging the order but continued running straight ahead. Soifon glanced back to the grief stricken man, his voice hoarse from yelling kido incantations nonstop, he had now resorted to hacking at the hollow's leg with his zanpakuto while cursing the monster's existence. The blade didn't seem to leave a single scratch behind and this only infuriated the man further. In his mental state, she knew they could not count on him to be of any help in distracting the hollow from Ryu's escape.

"Ok, you two know Sekienton right?" Zuro glanced over his shoulder at Soifon and the other member running beside her, Soifon nodded and the other told him yes. "Alright, we have -" The hollow roared, the sound cutting off anything Zuro tried to say, it must have gotten fed up of their rouge member trying to cut through its leg and killed him for when Soifon turned around to see what had happened, only a crumbled body fell from the giant's hand. "We have to try and get to the head, use that kido to blind it and hopefully give Ryu a good chance of getting help." Zuro told them, gesturing for them to turn and run left, leaving Ryu to go his separate way. "That's our main objective but if you find a way of dealing some damage, do so!" he called to them both before he directed them back towards the hollow and he increased his speed, leading the charge against the giant beast.

Any fears Soifon had about directly facing the hollow vanished when she thought about it reaching the Seireitei and putting her captain in danger._ I will not let that happen, I will not let you down Yoruichi-sama! _Nothing but determination filled her mind and powered her body forward towards the colossal beast.

She looked up and saw that Zuro's advance had already been stopped by the hollow and locked in a deadly aerial dance in trying to dodge past the monster's attacking arm that kept him at bay. She used that to her advantage and leapt upwards, propelling herself higher by using its massive leg as a stepping stone and hoped that Zuro's attack would keep it distracted for her to get past its other arm without any trouble. What she didn't count on though was that, despite its size, the hollow was still fast, fast enough to attack her with the leg she was climbing up. The hollow's timing was perfect in its attack, it waited till she was level with its knee and rammed it into her before she had a chance to change direction.

There was a sickening crunch that seemed to vibrate throughout her entire body which felt like it was caving in on itself and her vision turned into a blur as Soifon's world span out of control. The simple attack from the massive hollow knocked her flying backwards, there was no hope in being able to control her fall or the landing, she was seeing stars and could only hear the roar of the wind as her limbs flailed around from tumbling through the air.

She knew from experience the fall wouldn't kill her but the longer she went without treatment, the worse her condition would get since there was bound to be internal bleeding from her ribs breaking and when she finally hit the ground that would only add damage to her already broken body. _That thing…tsk, it's too strong…I failed you, Yoruichi-sama. _With what she believed was going to be her last thought, Soifon braced herself against the forthcoming pain from smashing into the ground.

It was sooner than she anticipated and it hurt a lot less than she thought it would. _Strange…why does it still feel like I'm falling? _Curious as to why wind was still roaring through her hair and why it felt like she was wrapped in a gentle embrace, Soi cracked an eye open. She saw the unmistakable golden eyes fixed on her own.

"Y-Yoru-"

"Don't talk. Save your strength, little bee." Yoruichi murmured softly to her as she landed gracefully on the ground with Soifon in her arms. Compelled to follow anything said by her commander, Soifon did not try and speak again until Yoruichi had lowered her to the ground and to Soifon's horror, turned to face the colossal hollow. It had crushed the other shinigami and Zuro had retreated to safety upon Yoruichi's arrival, looking very bashed and bruised.

"W-wait!" Soi tried to get up but the damage dealt by the single attack rendered her body useless.

"Save your strength Soifon." Yoruichi commanded again, only this time, there was more power behind it, leaving no room for any kind of debate.

Yoruichi vanished using her trademark flash step and reappeared right at the hollows foot – she shot upwards like a rocket and was level with the hollow's face faster than a second, her captain's haori flowing around her elegantly as she hovered before the giant monster' face - she was no bigger than the creatures eye.

If Soifon had blinked she would have missed it and all she could do was stare up in wonder as Yoruichi unsheathed her zanpakuto and in one fluid motion, swung it down at the beast, slicing right through the hollow's mask as if it had been made out of butter before the creature could even react to her presence.

The Captain of Squad 2 allowed herself to fall back down through the air; performing a simply backwards flip before she landed perfectly at the same time the hollow's body had shimmered away into nothing.

_She truly is a Goddess…_ Soifon thought as she watched Yoruichi, her Captain, appear at her side after having defeated the colossal hollow with just one attack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I err...recently replayed Shadow of the Colossus which is what the hollow is based on XD (My favourite game btw)


	3. Soi's Christmas

****Title:**** Soi's Christmas  
><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **Christmas has arrived at the Soul Society!  
><strong><strong>Rating:<strong> **K+  
><strong><strong>Genre: <strong>**Romance/Humor

* * *

><p><strong>Soi's Christmas<strong>

Soifon had a usual stressful day, made more stressful by everyone's merriment at the Christmas season and acting like idiots, more so than usual.

She returned to her quarters to find an unusually large red sack, obviously stuffed full of all sorts from the shapes pressed up against the material, making it appear like it would split and its contents flood the room at any moment.

Soi remained still, examining the sack from the doorway, her skilled mind assessing the foreign object with more curiosity as she used her spiritual pressure to check for any kind of trap or kido barrier to find no such thing. It was simply a sack. Her mind then began racing through the list of possible ideas as to why someone would drop off a sack in the middle of her room as she slowly advanced towards it, her eyes snapping to a folded piece of paper that rested on top of the sack with her name scrolled across it in neat hand writing. She picked it up, glancing down at her name on the paper briefly before unfolding it and was again thrown for a loop as she read the words scribbled across the paper, 'Hope you like them.'

"Like what?" she murmured, her mind at a complete loss over this entire situation and she half played with the idea of leaving in hopes that when she next returned, the sack would have vanished as mysteriously as it arrived and spare her the trouble of having to deal with the cryptic message.

"You may as well open it." A familiar voice sounded from behind her. Soifon turned, hoping the movement would cover her jump of surprise, frowning as she always did when she realised she had failed to sense her approach.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama..." Soifon acknowledged, taking in the sight of her former senpai propped up against the door, arms folded across her chest as she eyed Soifon playfully, a smirk danced across her lips and she nodded towards the sack.

"It won't open itself, I told Kisuke not to add that feature." Yoruichi chuckled, not moving from the doorway. Soifon glanced at her suspiciously as she focused back on the sack, her hands moving on autopilot, very much aware of Yoruichi watching her carefully. Successfully untying the knot, she pulled at the top of the sack so that she could peer inside and found herself shocked yet again into doing nothing. There was a swift shift in the air as Yoruichi flash stepped directly behind Soifon and her arms wrapped around the petite woman as the both peered into the sack.

"Merry Christmas bee..." Yoruichi murmured softly in the captain's ear. The mysterious packed sack was bursting full of presents, all neatly wrapped in different kinds of paper, each one a different shape, size and weight along with a card attached somewhere to the corresponding present and each had her name neatly scribbled across each envelope.

W-what is-" Soifon stammered at the sight before her and from having Yoruichi pressed into her back, the warmth from her body sent shivers running through Soi's.

"There's one for every year...I never forgot..." Yoruichi trailed off quietly as Soifon continued to stare in disbelief at the mountain of gifts before her.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama...I-this is..." All words failed the captain as she couldn't believe her eyes. She felt Yoruichi's head nod once, acknowledging her attempts at speech with a faint smile as she tightened her grip around Soi's waist and gave her a soft lingering kiss on the side of her forehead. A blush consumed Soifon at feeling the kiss from her Goddess.

"And that...was your present for this Christmas." Yoruichi whispered to her.

"T-Thank you..." Soi mumbled, not trusting herself to speak further in case she stammered more.

Yoruichi smiled at seeing Soi's blush spread across her cheeks and she allowed her arms to drop from Soifon and she stepped away from the captain, heading back towards the doorway, she paused once she got there to look at Soifon who was still glowing red from the kiss she had given her.

"Oh...and err...be prepared for your birthday ok." Yoruichi chuckled before using shunpo to vanish from the room. Soifon was able to snap out of her daze long enough to register what Yoruichi had said.

"Wait, what? – YORUICHI!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	4. Training Gear

**Title: **Training Gear**  
>Summary:<strong> Soifon finds Yoruichi training one morning – she is wearing some sort of material that is wrapped around her forearms. It was no doubt some sort of training gear but that wasn't going to stop her from having some fun. Based on them being humans, NOT souls.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Friendship

* * *

><p><strong>Training Gear<strong>

Soifon strolled through the house, she wasn't usually up this early but she decided to do a little exploring since she had some free time on her hands and maybe she could find Yoruichi while she did look around. She was begining to give up hope of finding the woman when she heard the unmistable sound of someone grunting. Curious, she moved closer, following the sounds till they lead her to a room where she could see Yoruichi pratcing some basic forms of fighting techniques, only she was wearing some sort of material that was wrapped around her forearms. It was no doubt some sort of training gear but that wasn't going to stop her from having some fun.

"You look like an anime character." Soifon declared, taking in the sight of her wearing her training outfit

"What?" Yoruichi looked at her confused.

"Those things on your arms, I've only seen that kind of thing in cartoons." Soifon explained with a smirk when she saw that her comment had succeeded in getting under Yoruichi's skin.

"I'll have you know that these -" Yoruichi pointed at the white arm guards she was wearing, "are not a fashion item and that they do in fact, hold a significant value in combat training and missions. They help protect and absorb any damage dealt via my opponent." She stated defiantly.

"Uh huh" Soifon grinned at how easy it was to wind Yoruichi up sometimes.

"Pfft...anime character, I'll anime character you one day." Yoruichi mumbled.

"What?" Soifon laughed at how little sense that made.

"I dunno - wanna grab some food?" Yoruichi asked happily with a shrug, deciding to continue her training later on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just a tiny scene that popped into my head and again, wouldn't go away till I wrote it down. Just a nice simple scene of harmless teasing/friendship really - nothing special.


	5. Triple Party

**Title: **Triple Party  
><strong>Summary:<strong> With Kisuke and Yoruichi's birthday's being grouped in with New year - Kukaku threw a 3 in 1 party, only someone missed it. Based on them being humans, NOT souls.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor/Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Triple Party<strong>

Yoruichi lay sprawled out across the sofa during the early hours of the morning, her head buried under a pillow now that all of the party guests had left and she was finally able to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"That was one hell of a party Kukaku." Kisuke burst into the room cheerfully, followed shortly by Kukaku herself. Yoruichi turned her head under the pillow to observe them both through the gap available to her.

"Told you it would be, to the triple party!" she cheered.

"The triple party!" Kisuke called along with her, "you really outdid yourself this year."

"I did say those fireworks would be special." Kukaku grinned.

"Yes, you made certain we all knew they would beforehand." he said since that's all Kukaku had been talking about all night, broadcasting this information at every possible chance that she had created the display herself and they were not going to see any of the 'store bought crap' as she worded it.

"Yep, my own secret recipe and I said they would blow your mind." She boasted proudly in response.

"I'm surprised you didn't blow yourself up." He laughed.

"I'll blow you up!" She pulled him into a head lock, knocked off the party hat he was wearing and ruffled up his sandy coloured hair into a mess.

"Time out, time out – little – help – here Yoru-ichi." Kisuke called out as he struggled to get out of her grasp.

"Let him go Kukaku, you don't know where he's been." Yoruichi commanded with a bored tone, her voice muffled and any earlier enthusiasm for the party had been fading fast as the party progressed and any that remained vanished at the end of the countdown that brought in the New Year and her birthday.

"Well that was a buzz kill." Kukaku complained at the tone Yoruichi used though did not release Kisuke from the headlock she had gotten him into.

"It's understandable – she misses her bumble bee." Kisuke gave up struggling at noticing how close his face was to Kukaku's chest.

"If she heard _you_ call her that, she would have decked you." Yoruichi mumbled into the pillow, Kukaku hit Kisuke on the head when she noticed where his eyes were focused.

"And I will do later on." Yoruichi shot upright at hearing that voice and Kukaku released Kisuke at the same time they all saw a very muddy, bruised Soifon standing in the doorway leading to the hallway.

"What happened to you?" Kukaku asked her, Yoruichi dashed to Soi's side when she started to limp forwards into the room and helped her towards the sofa.

"I fell." Soifon grunted.

"Off a cliff?" Kisuke asked and received a jab to his ribs from Kukaku for making the stupid comment.

"You're freezing." Yoruichi muttered after Soifon was safely sat on the sofa, she pulled off her jacket and draped it around Soifon's shoulders, giving Soi a hug as well to help warm her up. Kukaku noticed the rather intimate scene starting to take place between the two women and eyed the door leading out of the room.

"We'll go get the first aid kit." She announced, edging towards the door.

"We will?" Kisuke looked at her blankly. Kukaku rolled her eyes at his behaviour, grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar and dragged him out the room.

"Are you alright?" Yoruichi started looking Soifon over for any major injuries but Soifon waved her off.

"I lost your present, I'm sorry." She blurted out shamefully.

"Huh?" Yoruichi blinked back at her.

"When I tripped, I – I lost your present, it slipped out of my hand – I tried to find it but it was too dark, I couldn't." Soifon bowed her head regretfully. Yoruichi blinked down at her while she absorbed this information.

"Soifon." she titled Soi's face upwards so that she couldn't hide her face anymore. "Little bee, having you here with me, is the best present you could ever give me." Yoruichi smiled warmly at seeing a light blush spread across Soi's face.

"H – happy birthday…Yoruichi." Soifon spoke softly.

"Happy New Year Soifon." Yoruichi captured Soi's lips with her own in a tender kiss and pulled her little bee closer into her arms.

"We found the – whoops, no we didn't!" Kukaku corrected herself and quickly spun back around to leave the room at seeing the two of them together.

"Dam…why didn't I get a present like that – Ooff!" Kisuke grunted in pain at having Kuakaku elbow him in the ribs yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Know it's late by now but Happy New Year and Happy Birthday to Kisuke and Yoruichi!  
>Hope you all enjoyed the hoilday and that you enjoy this nice bit of light hearted fluff :D<p> 


	6. Glass Prison

**Title: **Glass Prison  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When a rescue attempt fails, both Yoruichi and Soifon wake up from being knocked out to find themselves trapped in a glass prison. (Humans no Souls)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Tragedy/Suspense/Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Glass Prison<strong>

Yoruichi studied the glass carefully while Soifon was bashing on one of the four glass panels and growling out in a mixture of pain and frustration. From the way their glass prison was set up though, Yoruichi knew it served to do nothing but damage her hands with every blow. It was just a little bit taller than herself and she guessed it must have been two meters wide, enough for two people to be locked inside without feeling like a tin of sardines.

"Soi don't, stop!" Yoruichi grabbed her companion and pulled her away from the sides to stop her from hitting the glass further. "It's useless, it's too thick, don't hurt yourself." She then proceeded to gently massage the sore, red knuckles on Soi's hands though Soifon paid Yoruichi no attention; her wild eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Yoruichi…look." She whispered, horrified by the sound of water flowing and Yoruichi looked down at the floor to see water seeping up through the small holes that covered the bottom glass panel. "Oh god…" Soifon shuffled uncomfortably when they both realised that it was doing so at an alarming rate. "We're going to drown!" She panicked and went back to hitting the glass at a frenzied pace.

"Soifon! Listen to me! Soi!" Yoruichi shouted over the banging of the glass and had to use more of her strength to stop Soifon from breaking her hand against the glass. "Take your jacket off." Yoruichi commanded and took her own off to lead by example, hoping the order would give something for Soifon to focus on. While Soifon wrestled with her own top, Yoruichi threw hers on the ground and used it to try and cover up the holes.

"We can't block them all, it won't work!" Soifon challenged despite doing the same thing with her jacket.

"We just need to buy enough time for Kisuke and Kukaku to get here which should be soon." Yoruichi told her confidently, _hopefully, _she mentally pleaded as the water was already up to their ankles despite their feeble defence.

"They know where we are?" Soifon was shocked by this revelation.

"The tracker in your necklace, remember? It's how I found you so they should find us no problem." _Keep her distracted, just keep her talking and she'll be fine…so long as I don't freak out she'll be fine, _Yoruichi repeated to herself like a mantra as the water crept up her legs.

"I forgot about that." Soifon subconsciously touched the silver necklace Yoruichi had given her for the mission before everything turned into utter chaos.

"Yep, it still works and I found you pretty fast so they'll be here in no time." She said this much for own comfort as well as Soi's now that the water was crawling past her knees.

"I hope their rescue plan works better than yours did." Soifon laughed nervously.

"Hey, he used a sneak attack; I didn't see him behind me." Yoruichi defended, embarrassed herself that she had been so overwhelmed to see Soifon alive and well that she let her guard down at a crucial moment.

"You let your emotions get in the way." Soifon tried to scold her though it turned into more of a soft spoken statement as she acknowledged Yoruichi's feelings for her.

"Oh sure, deny me all this time until we're about to die – thanks Soi, thanks a lot. Will it take another death experience to get a date?" Yoruichi purposely made fun of the situation to break the morbid silence. It earned her arm getting punched by Soifon but at least she distracted her off the rising water now that it had reached her thighs. Soifon had never had much luck with their water trials during training so Yoruichi made sure to keep her calm for as long as possible.

"I was merely pointing out your mistake and nothing else!" Soifon protested sharply. Not really knowing an easy way to respond to this conversation without the fear of dying messing with her head and making her say something stupid, Yoruichi switched the topic instantly.

"Yikes, this water is freezing!" Yoruichi complained truthfully, now that half her body was submerged.

"I don't think they had comfort on their list of priorities for this given situation." Soifon glanced down at the rising water and Yoruichi saw her eyes darting towards the glass panels boxing them in.

"I'm sure it wouldn't have cost much to have used warm water instead." She joked but only earned a weak smile from Soifon in return.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but now really isn't the time." Soifon stated truthfully, "We should be working on ways to get out of this." Soifon waded over to a corner of their glass prison; most likely thinking it would be the weakest section.

"The glass is too thick; it's pointless to try Soifon." Yoruichi felt utterly helpless at not being able to do a thing to get them out and felt even more pathetic at just standing there as the water continued to rise over her chest and already at Soi's shoulders.

"There has to be something we can do!" Soifon punched the glass again, the momentum slowed down by the water.

"We can stay calm." Yoruichi repeated the only advice she had for her right now, which wasn't much at all and she couldn't think of anything else to distract Soifon now that she had to crane her neck upwards to keep the water out of her mouth. Any other time, Yoruichi found Soi's small size adorable but for the first time she cursed it and her stubborn pride since she already knew Soi would refuse any offer of a boost, stating that they would both end up swimming in a few moments so why bother.

"Should they get here in time to save you, think you can look after my cat?" Soifon asked, catching Yoruichi off guard.

"When they save _us_, you'll be able to keep doing that so I won't need -"

"We both know I can't hold my breath for very long." Soifon cut Yoruichi off with the stark truth and she realised Soifon was already treading water when she, herself was starting to have trouble keeping her head above the water with her feet still on the ground. There wasn't a lot of space left above her head and she desperately hoped Kisuke or Kukaku would hurry up and find them already before things really got troublesome.

"Yoruichi?"

"Hmm?"

"It-it's been great working with you, knowing you f-"

"Oh god, don't start that kind of talk." Yoruichi needed her to stop, she didn't want to think about what might happen if they were not saved now that they were both treading water, desperately trying to keep breathing in what precious air remained before the water took it away from them completely.

"I'm serious…I, you're really-" Soifon choked down some water now that only an inch or air was left.

"Don't – Deep breath." Yoruichi gave her last command before inhaling as much air as she possible could, as did Soifon. Her vision and hearing distorted now that she was fully submerged under water. She focused on Soifon and saw the hopelessness in her eyes so she reached out and took Soi's hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly. Yoruichi suddenly felt bad for not spending the time beforehand telling Soifon how happy she was to have met her and how she looked forward to going to work since it meant seeing her lovely smile again. The gentle squeeze of her own hand distracted Yoruichi from her thoughts and she focused back on Soifon to see her smiling at her, she returned the smile and prayed that help would arrive very soon.

Yoruichi concentrated on her internal clock, they had been trapped underwater for 21 seconds now, she could hold her breath for 1 minute and roughly 15 seconds, give or take a few whereas Soifon could barely reach 40 seconds before she needed to resurface. She knew Soifon was counting as well because with each passing second, the grip Soi had on her hand tightened. Yoruichi's mind raged internally at the fact she could only tighten her own grip on Soi's hand as a form of comfort and there was nothing she could do if Soifon had a panic attack and lost what precious air she had left in her lungs.

Yoruichi was trying to see if her mind was playing tricks on her when she thought it looked like someone was trying to open the only door that led into the room by the time she counted to 30 seconds when her attention snapped back to Soifon when she let go of Yoruichi's hand and she started attacking the glass once more. Yoruichi tried to stop her, it was valuable energy she needed to save but knew she was fighting Soi's basic instinct to survive and that only air would calm her down now as she thrashed around, pushing against the top panel of glass with all her strength, her lungs were no doubt burning with the need for to breathe in air and only finding water.

Yoruichi did the only thing she could think of doing and she wrapped herself around Soifon, pinning her arms to her sides and kept her from moving. She heard Soifon moaning out but luckily her panic hadn't gripped the shorter woman completely and she had the sense to keep her mouth shut as Yoruichi faced her. Without even thinking about it, Yoruichi closed the gap between them and clamped her lips down on Soi's as firmly as she could. She could see the shock resonate deep in her silver eyes and how understanding followed shortly after when Yoruichi breathed into her mouth, giving Soifon her air. Any understanding was replaced quickly by protest and Soifon squirmed as hard as she could in hopes of dislodging Yoruichi to stop her shortening her own life but Yoruichi had locked her limbs in place and would only let go when she was done.

She withdrew from Soifon slowly when she felt herself feeling lightheaded and knew she had given Soifon all the air she possible could and cracked a smile at seeing the horrified expression fixed on Soi's face.

Yoruichi's movements now felt groggy, her vision quickly blurred over like a light fog had settled over her eyes and any movement done only made her feel more disorientated. Her body needed air to work and her lungs were burning for it, she knew she would get none but that didn't stop her body from taking a breath of air. Cold water filled her lungs and the blood pounded behind her eyes as her head spun from the lack of oxygen and more water engulfed her lungs.

Yoruichi felt hands grabbing her and she was able to take in a blurry vision of her Soifon, she appeared to be glowing and Yoruichi knew she had made the right choice in giving all her air to Soifon. She looked like an angel and there was no way she was going to let an angel die, not one who had provided her with a light through the darkness and brought meaning back into her life.

_I couldn't let the world be deprived of your strong and beautiful light_, Yoruichi thought to herself before she heard what sounded like a dull cracking sound.

_It's such a beautiful light_, she thought with a smile as she let the water take her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sad now...

Not surprised that people want to know if Yoruichi lived and my answer is I don't know, I keep changing my mind but I did set out writing this with her dying...


	7. Tired of Waiting

****Title: ****Tired of Waiting  
><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **Yoruichi reassures Soifon and tells her to not give up hope. (Humans not Souls)  
><strong><strong>Rating:<strong> **T**  
><strong>Genre: <strong>**Parody/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

* * *

><p><strong>Tired of Waiting<strong>

They sat in silence inside the car together. Soifon glanced out the window to her apartment then back at Yoruichi. She could see the compassion shinning in her beautiful golden eyes. She knew there was no way she could leave without asking her the one question she most likely didn't want the answer to.

"Just tell me this, why Kisuke? Is it his goofy smile, that stupid striped hat he wears? What...what is it?" Soifon asked in earnest, chuckling along with Yoruichi at her description of the shop keeper.

"He's-he's the one," Yoruichi told her with a caring smile.

"The one..." Soifon repeated under her breath as she turned away from Yoruichi, wishing she hadn't asked.

"Look I know it's kinda sappy but...yeah." Yoruichi tried to explain further but didn't know what else to say and trailed off into silence.

Soifon breathed in deeply. "Ok I'm gonna say something out loud that I've been doing a pretty good job of not saying out loud lately." Soifon looked at Yoruichi directly and found the strength needed to keep talking. "What you and Kisuke have, what I thought for a second you and I had…What I know Byakuya had with Hisana… I want that. I do. I've kept waiting for it to happen and waiting for it to happen...and I'm guess I'm just... tired of waiting. And that is all I'm gonna say on that subject."

"You know I once talked my way out of a speeding ticket?" Yoruichi asked with a warm smile.

"Really?" Soifon looked at her, mildly curious as to what this had to do with what she had revealed.

"I was heading upstate to my Parents place doing like 90 on this country road and I got pulled over." Soifon smiled at how animated Yoruichi became while telling her tale. "So this cop gets out of his car, swaggers on over and he's like 'Young lady I have been waiting for you all day.' So I looked up to him and I said 'I'm so sorry officer I got here as fast as I could."

"Really?" Soifon chuckled softly.

"Nah...old joke." Yoruichi admitted, continuing even as Soi's smile faded. "I know you're tired of waiting and you may have to wait a little while more but she's on her way Soifon. And she's getting here, as fast as she can." Yoruichi reached out and gave Soi's hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance when she didn't respond.

"Bye Yoruichi." Soifon finally spoke and returned the squeeze gratefully before she let go.

"Bye Bee." Yoruichi confirmed their separation as Soifon got out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***Bursts into a flood of tears* I hated writing that because I'm a soul believer in Yoruichi & Soifon being together. Must stress this the most though, I did **not** come up with this scene - it is taken from an episode of How I Met Your Mother! All I did was switch the characters and change a few words every now and then!

When I first saw this scene in HIMYM - I did picture it taking place between Soifon & Yoruichi, which made it more emotional for me along with some other reasons... but what I find annoying is that, despite this being a one shot thing, I've actually thought of a whole story based around this one scene but being behind on The Lift, it will have to wait... *grumbles*

Oh and a special thank you to agoodcupoftea for beta reading this :D


	8. Time

**Title: **Time**  
>Summary:<strong> Soifon doesn't realise why Yoruichi wants this time together to be more 'special.' (Souls not humans)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance-implied/Friendship

* * *

><p><strong>Time<strong>

Soifon nuzzled closer to the warmth of Yoruichi's body and allowed herself this one extra indulgence before untangling herself from Yoruichi's arms. Yoruichi remained asleep as Soifon got off the bed, ready to go back to the Seireitei for her morning duties.

"Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon timidly whispered since she did not really want to wake Yoruichi if she was sound asleep but then again, she didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. Soifon moved over to Yoruichi's desk and picked up the first piece of blank paper and working pen she could find with the events from the night before replaying in her mind as she wrote down a quick message.

* * *

><p><em>Soifon was in the middle of her daily reports now that the sun was setting when a Hell Butterfly flew into her office with a message requesting her presence in the world of the living by none other than Yoruichi herself. So naturally, Soifon dropped everything she was doing and left at once.<em>

_"Wow! That was faster than I expected." Yoruichi called down to Soifon from her perch on the shop's rooftop when the captain arrived outside Urahara's shop._

_"I left as soon as I got your message Yoruichi-sama." Soifon replied, glad that she had impressed her former mentor. Yoruichi smiled to herself since that was as close to Soifon saying she missed her as Yoruichi would get from the stubborn woman._

_"This way then," Yoruichi leapt down from the rooftop as easily as walking would be and headed into the shop without a break in the flow of her movements with Soifon following her inside. They passed through the shop and entered the living area; Soifon was not surprised to find none of the usual shop's occupants around and assumed each was off doing their own things._

_"Err why did you want to see me Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon asked when Yoruichi slid open a door that lead into a large room occupied by a double bed, a night stand complete with a laptop on top. There were other items within the room as well but it was when Soifon spotted the bed and she realised that she was standing in Yoruichi's room, that she no longer thought they were going to train together like she had assumed._

_"I had some trouble trying to work out what to do today with you, I got so worked up in trying to make it seem so special that I realised I had overlooked the most obvious thing." Yoruichi explained now that she had gotten comfy on her bed with her legs crossed._

_"You did?" Soifon asked, though she did not understand what Yoruichi was talking about or why this meeting had to be 'special.'_

_"I did," Yoruichi nodded once. "I overlooked time itself." Yoruichi's catlike eyes took in the still confused expression on Soifon's face so she continued. "We don't get much time together like we used to so I thought we could spend time together watching a movie and just relax instead of thinking of silly ways to impress you."_

_"A movie?" Soifon blinked, feeling even more confused than she had been since she didn't understand why Yoruichi would think she had to impress her in the first place._

_"Yep," Yoruichi patted the space beside her with a soft smile. "It's something different we can do together."_

_Soifon thought she should probably stop and question why this was happening but she also couldn't deny the fact that getting one on one time with Yoruichi like this was more than she could have ever hoped for so she chose not to question it and joined her former mentor on the bed. Yoruichi smirked at how Soifon was perched on the side of the bed but chose not to say anything about it for now while she adjusted the laptop screen so they could view it better and hit the space bar to start the movie._

_"The Cat Returns…" Soifon read the title card of the movie as it appeared on the screen._

_"I thought you'd enjoy this one." Yoruichi smiled warmly at her and together they watched the movie. They laughed at all the jokes and even had a mini pillow fight started by Yoruichi of course when Soifon let it slip she thought the Baron looked handsome and it made Yoruichi jealous. It was such a normal activity for Soifon to experience that she did not realise her guard dropped the more she got caught up in it and she did not notice how Yoruichi's smile brightened the more Soifon relaxed and expressed her happiness._

_As the movie reached its end though, they too, settled down and ended up lying together on the bed. Yoruichi being Yoruichi, was unable to resist making her little bee blush and had pulled the captain into her body and wrapped her arms and legs around Soi's own to keep her in place as the ending scene played out and the music started to play._

_"Happy Birthday Bee." Yoruichi purred into Soi's ear as she started to hum along to happy tune._

_Soifon's eyes widened from shock the moment she heard those words. Everything fell into place and she realised why Yoruichi had wanted to make this day 'special' for her. Today was her birthday, only that over the past 100 years, Soifon didn't see why she should waste a perfectly good day with a pointless celebration when so much work could be achieved within that same time instead, that she had forgotten today was her birthday._

_Yoruichi however, had not forgotten._

_Soifon clenched her eyes shut to stop the tears from flowing that had formed from the amount of emotions rushing through her because of this one simple fact. She tried to speak, to tell her goddess thank you over and over again but she didn't know where to start._

_"Shush," Yoruichi hummed softly and tightened her hold around Soifon's petite frame. "Let yourself drift off bee, I'll keep you warm." Yoruichi whispered, quite content herself to drift off to the music playing now that she had her bee next to her._

* * *

><p>Yoruichi stretched out fully with a yawn and reached out for Soifon, only to find the captain was no longer there. She cracked an eye open lazily to see that Soifon was no longer in the room, let alone on the bed.<p>

Yoruichi did see a piece of a paper in the Soifon's place instead.

_Yoruichi-sama._

_Thank you for the best birthday present I could ever ask for…  
><em>_Time with you._

_Your Little Bee._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really enjyoed writing this and it's my entry for Captain-Blue-Cat-94's Birthday Challenge!  
>Had to post it a few days early because I won't be around to post it on the 11th.<br>I know nothing majorly couple-ish takes place during this but in this story, these two lovely characters are starting out in their relationship.  
>I could say a lot about this story but I don't want to bore you all with the details, so I will simply hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!<p> 


	9. Tag

**Title: **Tag  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A typical morning in the Soul Society for both Ukitake and Shunsui that is, until Yoruichi arrived.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor/Friendship

* * *

><p><strong>Tag<strong>

Ukitake and Shunsui are sat together in Ukitake's quarters at his barracks, the fusuma doors wide open so they could view the pleasant scenery as well. A small table was set up in-between them both, two sake cups along with the bottle showed evidence of their drinking.

"Nano will no doubt check here first once she notices you're missing." Ukitake said, taking a sip from his cup. Shunsui leaned backwards, placing his hands behind him to support his weight as he turned to take in the sun filled grounds.

"Ah yeah... no doubt she will..." he mused out loud, "I can work that out when it happens." Shunsui concluded with a sigh, "It is a nice day..." he added contently. Ukitake also took in the view, the sound of water flowing from the water feature adding to the tranquil scene and nodded in agreement, a smile crossed his face.

Yoruichi appeared before them, landing gracefully to sit down with her legs crossed as if she had been there all along. The only thing out of place about her appearance was the yellow sash wrapped around her forearm.

"Good morning Ukitake, Shunsui." She smiled brightly at them both. Ukitake placed his cup back on the table and returned the smile.

"And to you, Yoruichi." Ukitake replied happily as Shunsui leaned forward, inclined his head to her and then picked up his cup to take a drink.

"How goes your morning?" Shunsui asked after he put his cup back down.

Yoruichi picked up the bottle and refilled both cups for them. "Eventful. I do agree though, it is a lovely day." She smiled; replacing the bottle then picked up one of the cups and took a long drink from it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here this morning?" Ukitake asked politely as Yoruichi emptied the cup in one go.

Yoruichi braced herself as she leaned backwards as Shunsui had done so before, "Ahh, just out enjoying the fresh air." She pushed off her left leg, vanishing just as fast as she had arrived to avoid a pair of hands that flew through the doorway.

Soifon had dived head first through the doorway, arms outstretched to catch the dark skinned woman. Her haori flowing loosely around her since the yellow sash that normally secured it place was currently in Yoruichi's possession. As soon as her hands made contact with the ground where Yoruichi had previously been, she pushed off and did a flip over the small table to land neatly on the other side only to use shunpo instantly, continuing her chase.

"My, my...eventful indeed." Shunsui stated, refilling his now empty cup.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is a little snipet of one of my online pals ideas, we were writing out a whole story together but I don't know where she went XD Hasn't been online in a while and I really love this scene so here it is.  
>(It's up on DA, called Pushed Too Far but like I said, I havent heard from them in ages and is unfinished.)<p> 


	10. They Value Their Lives

**Title: **They Value Their Lives.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Set in the Bount Arc, Soifon has beaten Mabashi and Yoruichi is waiting for her.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance

* * *

><p><strong>They Value Their Lives<strong>

Soifon appeared in the courtyard of the 2nd division barracks but the effects of the poison coursing through her body were still fresh that she was left panting for every breath and she could do nothing but glare in frustration at her own weakness.

"Tch…didn't have the energy to reach my quarters," Soifon grumbled to herself, lamenting the fact that her strength had not fully returned when there were still Bounts running lose around Soul Society.

"C-Captain please, I'm supposed to be looking after you. Please don't – don't rush ahead like that again." A squad 4 member ran into the grounds after her, also panting from having to try and keep up with Soifon.

"We're here now so your job is done." Soifon replied to the soul reaper and started walking again, leaving the squad 4 member doubled over in the courtyard behind her.

"Wait!" Soifon did not stop as the female soul reaper called after her. "I was ordered to escort you to your quarters directly. Captain Unohana won't be pleased if I left you now and -"

"You may not see them but there are guards stationed all around here, if I need assistance they will come to my aide. So you can return to your barracks now." Soifon replied curtly and watched the member salute her and leave the grounds without saying another word. The Captain sighed and pushed off the ground again and managed to shunpo to her quarters this time though stumbled slightly when she landed outside of the shoji. Having regained her balance, Soifon rolled down her left sleeve and checked the homonka on her arm and willed its poison to hurry up. The sooner the Bount's poison was erased from her system the sooner she could get back out on the field and track down the remaining Bounts, more so since resting felt like a waste a time to her. The shoji door in front of Soifon slid open and she managed to hide her surprise at seeing Yoruichi standing inside her quarters, her golden eyes locked on Soifon, examining every bit of her condition.

"I-err Yoruichi-sama." Soifon attempted to hide the homonka but Yoruichi's catlike eyes spotted it before Soi's sleeve covered it again. Yoruichi's expression darkened and her eyes narrowed intensely on the homonka that Soifon actually felt nervous. Fearing the worst, Soifon braced herself against any reprimand she was sure to get for being so careless in her battle. What she wasn't prepared for was Yoruichi lunging forwards onto her and embracing her in a very strong and powerful hold. What stunned Soifon further was Yoruichi's act of burying her head into the nape of Soi's neck and the strength of which she was clinging to Soifon as well, almost as if she never wanted to let go of Soifon ever again.

Many moments passed with them standing together like this where nothing happened apart from Yoruichi breathing in Soifon's sent, now mixed in sweat from her earlier battle and she savoured every second of this time with her little bee, grateful to have this time with her.

"Are you alright?" Yoruichi finally spoke, her voice muffled from talking into Soifon's shoulder.

"I-I saw you." Soifon whispered back, her heart beating faster than it had in her battle at having Yoruichi pressed into her body. "I saw you…when I was about to die." Yoruichi's hands cupped Soifon's face and pulled her swiftly into a very deep and passionate kiss to stop her talking. The sheer terror that had gripped Yoruichi's very being when she had felt Soifon's life flickering like a dying flame was still too fresh in her own mind to be reminded of it so soon, all she needed right now was Soifon and Soifon alone.

"I'm here now," Yoruichi breathed between kisses, "it's okay." She whispered as she felt Soifon melt into the kisses and had to supress a moan at how Soifon grabbed at her jacket, bunching the now restrictive material in her hands and began to pull at it. "Someone will see us." Yoruichi whispered, doing her best to hold onto what little restraint she had left while Soifon's hands were already working the orange sash around Yoruichi's waist loose to free her of the jacket.

"They value their lives too much." Soifon replied, flashing her rare devilish smirk at Yoruichi in satisfaction as the sash fell to the ground and planted her lips on the side of Yoruichi's neck, her teeth lightly nipping at the soft flesh.

"Soifon," Yoruichi groans out, both a warning and a plea as Soifon slid the jacket down her shoulders and ground her hips suggestively into Yoruichi's.

Not wanting to wait another second, Yoruichi picked Soifon up and flash stepped inside the quarters.

The only evidence remaining of them being outside was Yoruichi's orange sash lying on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nice little short to help me get back in the swing of writing again and inspired from re-watching the Bount Arc and episode 105 when Isane updates Hitsugaya on the status of Soifon resting in her quaters and only noticing that Yoruichi showed up again after this has taken place.

I wanted to try and capture a more realsitic approach to the fact that Soifon nearly died and how it would affect them both despite me thinking her recovery took so long due to Yoruichi not letting her rest XD.


End file.
